A Caçada
by andressa li kinomoto animya
Summary: -Haru-no bla-de -disse o vampiro começando a entrar em um crescente desespero. -hoje será o ultimo dia de sua vida.- dito isso enfiou-lhe uma adaga no peito do vampiro que virou pó instantaneamente... ...presente de aniversario para sany.


A Caçada

Estava uma noite de chuva,na verdade um verdadeiro temporal estava caindo na vila oculta da estava sentada na frente da janela olhando a chuva e imersa em pensamentos.

Pensava no que havia se tornado,na sua vida antiga,poucas pessoas sabiam que Sakura havia se tornado,ela agora era uma assassina como muitos a conheciam e vampira como muitos a denominavam,mal sabia eles que essa era a mais pura verdade.

Mais não uma vampira comum,era valiosa para ambos os lados desta guerra que esta pra iniciar,entre vampiros,caçadores e lobisomens seu sangue nas mãos de qualquer um dos vencedores da guerra causaria um tremendo abalo em todos os seres que andam sobre a Terra.

Depois de muito meditar com o cair da chuva,resolveu se levantar e se preparar para a caç eliminaria mais um vampiro poderoso que havia se juntado a Frost,com esse pensamento trocou de roupa e vestiu-se a caráter:uma blusa preta com espartilho da mesma cor,uma calça jeans preta e uma bota com varias fivelas e um sobretudo da mesma cor do restante de suas roupas,seus cabelos rosa jaziam soltos,pegou então suas armas de prata dentre elas luz e escuridã a janela de seu apartamento caminhou tranquilamente pelas as ruas vazias e escuras de konoha,a chuva já havia dado uma trégua mais isso não a incomodou,continuou andando calmamente pelas as ruas ate ver dois homens levando uma garota para um dos becos úmidos e aterrorizantes de konoha que eram a noite.

O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi ver o par de caninos e os olhos de um tom de vermelho sangue que podia facilmente confundido com o sharingan visto de -se então ate os beco onde eles estavam e escutou gritos femininos.

-NÃO!P-PO-POFAVOR ME DEIXE E-EM PAZ!..A-ALGUEM M-E ME AJUDA!...-gritou a mulher aterrorizada com aqueles homens que tinham um sorriso malicioso estampados em sua faces o que deixavam seus dentes pontiagudos a mostra.

-não precisa ficar com medo belezinha,não vamos machuca-la...não ainda.-respondeu um dos vampiros.

-calma Hiro a mocinha ta assustada,temos que faze-la se acalmar...ninguem merece esses gritos,ninguém vai escuta-la belezura,so estamos só nos três aqui-disse indo pra cima da garota.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar em sua presa,algo passou cortando o ar e o atingido e fazendo os vampiro virar pó.

O outro vampiro que viu o que aconteceu,saiu de perto da garota que correu assustada e perguntou:

-quem é você?-pergunto assustado,olhando para uns dos cantos escuros,para o ser que estava se ocultando na penumbra.

-não sou ninguém especial,só a pessoa que vai acabar com a sua existência –disse o ser saindo do lugar de onde estava e indo para a parca iluminação da lua.

-Haru-no bla-de -disse o vampiro começando a entrar em um crescente desespero.

-hoje será o ultimo dia de sua vida.- dito isso enfiou-lhe uma adaga no peito do vampiro que virou pó instantaneamente.

E a sim terminou mais uma noite de caça,que antecede a guerra que abalara as estruturas do mundo.

Chegando em sua casa encontrou Sasuke sentado em seu sofá e que rapidamente se levantou quando a viu e disse:

-desculpe se entre sem sua permissão,mais como você não estava em casa eu a resolvi esperar...

-tudo bem Sasuke,não tem problema,então o que quer comigo?-perguntou Sakura impacientemente se sentado na poltrona na frente de Sasuke.

-vim lhe dizer algo que eu já deveria ter dito.

-e o que...?-sem deixa-la terminar a frase,Sasuke a puxou para um beijo urgente como se espera-se dele a força para dizer tudo o que queria.

Depois deste beijo Sakura ficou atordoada e Sasuke ao ver isso recuperou sua confiança ao ver que ele ainda a afetava e disse:

-você tinha razão sobre tudo,desde que disse a vingança não valia a pena,que disse que todos tem sentimentos,que posso viver sem a responsabilidade de vingar o meu clã...

-tá mais o que isso tem haver com tudo agora?

-tem tudo haver por que eu descobri que te amo Sakura Haruno-dizendo isso a puxou para mais um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido,ate que Sasuke parou e perguntou a ela:

-você quer namorar comigo?

-você seria capaz de me aceitar agora depois da minha mudanças?

-sim.

-então sim.

Apos dizer essas palavras eles voltaram a se beijar e nem perceberam uma figura de olhos vermelhos e raivosos olhando a cena e com um sorriso malicioso que mostavam seus caninos sussurando.

-nao ache que irá faze-la mudar de ideia e a segurará no lado do bem,es um mero ninja e desejo que o sangue do meu sangue volte para seu lugar de origem,para meu lado.


End file.
